


Buenas impresiones [Starker Week 2019]

by LunaW



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Starker Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaW/pseuds/LunaW
Summary: Peter está a cinco minutos de entrar con el hombre más importante de su vida y no sabe qué hacer, mientras que Tony se encuentra sentado en su oficina, aburrido y frustrado de no encontrar a nadie digno para estar a su lado.





	Buenas impresiones [Starker Week 2019]

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Les comparto mi primer historia para el Starker Week 2019. Un poco tarde, pero seguro.
> 
> Cualquier comentario es bien recibido!
> 
> Saludos ♥
> 
> Advertencias:Relación homosexual (Hombre x hombre), Underage.
> 
> Aclaraciones:Ningún personaje de Marvel me pertenece. Esta historia está hecha para el StarkerWeek 2019, sin fines de lucro.

\- Escucha, entras en cinco minutos. No lo toques, mantén una distancia de un metro y medio entre ustedes. No hagas demasiadas preguntas, no hables mucho; sólo preguntas y respuestas cortas, entre más cortas mejor, ¿entendiste? Perfecto.

Peter no tuvo tiempo ni de contestar, aquella mujer enfundada en un costoso traje color crema ya se había retirado, dejándolo solo frente a la enorme puerta que daba a la oficina del mayor genio, súper héroe y magnate del momento: Tony Stark, mejor conocido como Iron Man. Se encontraba sumamente nervioso, y todo aquel discurso que había preparado la noche anterior, yacía perdido en su memoria. Rascaba las palmas de sus manos con insistencia debido a una comezón imaginaria, su boca estaba seca y para cuando la puerta se abrió justo a las 12 del medio día, sus piernas las sentía temblar tanto que le dificultó su marcha hacia el interior donde tendría su primer encuentro con el millonario.

Stark había acordado una reunión con los cinco chicos finalistas para obtener una beca en su compañía. Esta beca incluía el pago de sus estudios hasta finalizar su carrera, una pasantía junto al dueño de todo el emporio para posteriormente ocupar algún puesto vacante en un futuro. Aquel joven que ganara esa beca, tendría la vida asegurada, pues esas convocatorias sólo se abren una vez cada cinco años. Por ese motivo, Peter se encontraba tan nervioso, se estaba arriesgando demasiado por su edad. Si perdía esta oportunidad, lo más seguro sería que ya no lo tomarían en cuenta para futuras convocatorias, por lo tanto, haber llegado tan lejos con sus exámenes, aplicaciones y bocetos de proyectos, era su única oportunidad.

El chico que pasó justo a su lado salió llorando. Quiso huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Frente a él se encontraba el grandioso señor Stark, mirándolo fijamente desde el interior de su oficina. Sus pasos eran rígidos, y eso el mayor lo notaba ya que todos aquellos muchachos que aplicaban, caminaban exactamente igual y en su rostro siempre adivinaba que si pudieran, elegirían morir antes de enfrentarse a él en persona. El mayor le hizo un gesto al entrevistado para que se acercara y tomara asiento frente a él.

Pero a Peter todo le daba vueltas. Caminó con dificultad y cuando estuvo frente al ídolo de su infancia, empezó a respirar con dificultad por los nervios. Esto, claramente no pasó desapercibido por el millonario, por lo cual, con exasperación, simplemente bufó. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones, que le comenzaba a incomodar no mantener ninguna charla coherente con nadie. Lo último había pasado exactamente con los tres chicos anteriores, y al parecer, con el cuarto aspirante Peter Parker, no iba a ser la excepción.

\- Sí, sí. Soy fabuloso y es un honor para ti conocerme, ¿podemos comenzar?

Después de escuchar su voz, todo para Peter fue mera oscuridad.

* * *

Peter despertó tres horas después en la enfermería de Industrias Stark sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza. De principio, no se acordaba de nada, pero poco a poco, todo empezaba a cobrar sentido para él. Había estado en la reunión más importante de su vida, la que definiría su futuro y él iba a desmayarse en frente del hombre que admiraba desde que era un niño pequeño. Soltó un grito de frustración cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad. Cubrió su cara con ambas manos y de no ser por una voz que inundó la sala de la enfermería, él continuaría lamentándose de su mala suerte.

\- Por fin despiertas, ¿sabes cuánto he esperado por ti?

Reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Miró hacia esa dirección y lo encontró ahí, sentado con porte en aquel sillón junto a su camilla. Peter sintió arder su rostro de pura vergüenza, las palabras no salían de su boca, y estaba seguro que para Tony Stark, no era más que un chiquillo ridículo. Boqueó en busca de aire, de poder decir algo. Presa del pánico, pensó que se desmayaría de nuevo, pero un par de suaves palmadas en sus mejillas lo trajeron a la realidad.

\- Ey, ey… tranquilo, Parker. No esperaré otras tres horas por ti.

El aludido hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano, pero finalmente logró tranquilizarse y respirar con normalidad. Sorprendentemente el hombre frente a él, había esperado estoico hasta que eso sucedió. Sin prisa, ni reproche hacia el menor, Stark se entretuvo con su celular un rato, lo cual permitió que Peter lograra pensar con más claridad. A pesar de aquellas palabras, ahí estaba el hombre del momento, esperando a que pudiera sentirse mejor. Suspiró de frustración y finalmente recuperó la voz:

\- Lo siento tanto, Señor Stark… Por hacerle perder el tiempo.

\- Mira, Parker – Suspiró ya un poco harto de la situación. – No tengo tiempo para eso. Mañana te espero temprano en esta dirección. A las ocho, no llegues tarde. – Le extendió un pedazo de papel con las indicaciones escritas. Peter lo tomó con un ligero temblor en su mano, sin entender muy bien la situación.

\- ¿Mañana? ¿A qué se refiere?

\- ¿A qué más? No pensaste qué harías tus pasantías en una oficina aburrida con terrible papeleo, ¿o sí? Todo será desde mi taller.

\- P-Pero… Señor Stark… Yo no… No entiendo.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? Niño, escucha – Bufó exasperado – Tus prototipos no se harán solos. Desquita la beca o estás fuera.

\- ¿T-Tengo la beca?

\- ¡Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo! Mañana a las ocho –

\- Pero yo me d-desmayé… Yo no… Gracias, Señor Stark.

\- Agradécele a Pepper. Ella me insistió que serías la joven promesa de Industrias Stark. Ahora, si me disculpas, ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí – Comenzó a caminar directo a la salida de la enfermería. Justo en la puerta, se detuvo unos instantes, sólo para agregar. – Y Parker – El castaño le miró, aún en estado de shock, tratando de procesar toda la información. – No hagas que me arrepienta de elegirte – Y dicho esto, salió de la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando se halló solo de nuevo, Peter se permitió dar un grito de emoción al entender finalmente que él, entre todos los aspirantes de la beca Stark, había sido seleccionado. Era lo mejor que le había pasado en sus malditos catorce años de edad. Por otra parte, Tony sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó aquel grito del muchacho. Tal vez jamás lo confesarían, pero en ese momento, ambos pensaron que había sido la mejor reunión de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! ♥


End file.
